He What!
by Mikazuki
Summary: Serena reveals something shocking to Darien about her relationship with Seiya.


He What?! by Mikazuki Naishinnou  
  
Rated PG  
  
Post-SMStars • Romance • Comedy  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Author's notes: It's a very SHORT story. While Stars has yet to be  
  
dubbed I'll be using the Japanese names for the Three Lights (Sailor  
  
Starlights). Everyone else will have the names given in SMS & SMSS.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Oh Darien! I'm so happy you're here," the petite blonde said as   
  
she smiled up to her fiancé. "It's been too long since we've spent time  
  
like this...." She nuzzled her head in his chest taking in his scent.  
  
   
  
"I'm happy that you're happy," the tall young man with jet-black   
  
hair as he smiled down to her. "I've missed you so much, even in limbo."  
  
Serena's eyes glistened under the moonlight, the tears threatened  
  
to spill from her eyes if she continued to think of the last year   
  
without Darien. 'No I won't think of that,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Chaos is back where it belongs," she said as she looked up into the   
  
night sky that was a sea of shining stars. Her eyes scanned the sky   
  
looking for something or someone. "I miss Seiya," she said aloud.  
  
"You what?" Darien said angrily. He looked down at the young woman  
  
who had her arms tightly wrapped around him. "Exactly what happened   
  
between you two?" She looked startled and confused by the implication   
  
in his voice.  
  
"Nothing." Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she remembered  
  
the dates she had been on with Seiya including the time he held her  
  
close to his chest. "We were friends."  
  
"JUST friends?" Darien asked his eyes dark with a restrained rage.  
  
"Yes JUST friends. I was friends with Seiya when he was in his male   
  
form and friends with Seiya when she was in her female form," she replied  
  
as she stepped back from him. "Nothing went on between us."  
  
"Seiya seemed quite taken with you," Darien replied as he looked  
  
up into the night sky. "You know he loves you."  
  
"And I care him but we were friends and will only ever be friends.   
  
Seiya knew that I only love one man."  
  
Darien felt mixed emotions. He trusted Serena with his soul but didn't   
  
trust Seiya. After all from what he had been told by the girls, Seiya   
  
did his best to make Serena fall in love with him.  
  
Serena looked at Darien and kissed him on the cheek. "Have I ever   
  
lied to you?"  
  
"No," he answered rather sheepishly.  
  
She smiled at him before she turned from him and began to walk away.   
  
"There was one thing I didn't tell you though about Seiya and me."  
  
His heart sank, dreading the worst. Did they kiss?  
  
"Seiya came over a few times to the house when my parents and Sammy   
  
were out.... There was one time.... Well.... Now don't get mad and   
  
don't overreact but.... he came out of the bathroom naked."  
  
"HE WHAT?! NAKED?!"  
  
Serena smiled mischievously, "Well not quite.... He had a towel   
  
around his waist."  
  
"HE WHAT?! TOWEL!"  
  
"Well what else do you wear after taking a shower?" She asked   
  
innocently.  
  
"HE WHAT?! SHOWER?! WHY WAS HE NAKED AND IN YOUR SHOWER?!" His face  
  
turned beet red with anger as he pictured the male Seiya stepping out  
  
of Serena's shower.  
  
"Darien, it's not what you think. The girls saw him in a towel too   
  
you know!"  
  
"No I don't know. What the heck was he doing in a towel... NAKED?!  
  
AND IN YOUR VIEW?!"  
  
"I said he took a shower."  
  
"What was he doing taking a shower at your house?!"  
  
"Chibichibi dumped sweets on him."  
  
"So why didn't he go home to change?"  
  
"How should I know? Nothing happened!"  
  
"I bet."  
  
"DARIEN!"  
  
He walked over to Serena and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I   
  
believe you but next time you want to see a naked guy...." He voiced   
  
trailed off as the couple blushed.  
  
"DARIEN!" She exclaimed shocked and embarrassed. "Um, I've already   
  
seen you naked too."  
  
  
  
"YOU WHAT?! WHEN? WHERE? HOW?"  
  
"Just teasing! It's not like I snuck up a tree at Raye's and saw you   
  
jump out of the tub naked...." She said as she stuck her tongue out at   
  
him and took off running with Darien chasing after her. He caught her   
  
and spun the young woman around, kissing her sweet lips.   
  
"I love you Serena Tsukino."  
  
  
  
"And I love you muffin," she replied returned his kiss.  
  
THE END 


End file.
